Zero's Hunter Charm Gone Wrong
by EsperLilly
Summary: Kaname wants Zero, to get a chance he allows Zero to test a new Hunter charm, the results aren't what they expected, now Zero has to take care of Kaname, Aidol and Kain, while the rest of the night class stay at the headmasters, what could possibly go wrong? Will Kaname get Zero's friendship or maybe more? will Aidol & Kain except Zero after all this? or is there more to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; I don't own Vampire Knight, also the original idea for this story came form ThornnXDennet. I have however edited and changed the way the plot plays out.

…..

In the Night dorm Kaname, Akaski Kain, Hanabousa Aidol and Zero, were all staring at each other quietly as the tension built, Zero had once again caught Aidol trying to drink the blood of one of the Day students who had been out after hours, she had of course had her mind erased of the almost attack and given detention. Now Zero was just waiting to hear what punishment awaited the two. Zero was almost positive they would once again be given cleaning duty and while that was an acceptable punishment for Kain as all he did was stand by, however Aidol should have to be given something much worse.

Kaname watched as Zero's anger was very clear, he was finding it harder and harder to get the young hunter to ease up and become more open with him, despite everything he tried recently, he new he had been harsh and possibly a little cruel to the other and now he was regretting it. Kaname still remember the peaceful look Zero had as he became absorbed in cooking dressed in a tight black wife-beater and jeans, completely unaware that Kaname was there and before the young hunter did take notice he fled, and now he was completely consumed by thoughts of the other.

"Thank you Zero, I will be sure to think of suitable punishment for the two of them, possibly two weeks of cleaning the entire dorm may suffice" Kaname said, taking note of the anger that seemed to increase in the teen. "you don't seem to agree with this punishment, Zero" Kaname stated once again taking not of the boys closed off posture.

"Of course I don't agree with the punishment, if cleaning was an affective punishment they would have stopped these attacks by now" Zero Growled as he glared and the Vampire who had a sudden change in attitude toward him. "It should be a harsher punishment so that they learn not to do it, especial for Aidol" Zero added his voice harsh as he spoke, Kaname and Kain notice Aidol's wince at Zero's harsh words, the three of them all had the same feelings for Zero.

"I suppose, but its in our nature, I cant give him too harsh a punishment for that, its part of who we are after all" Kaname said in a sad tone, he new his reply would only anger Zero. Zero sighed and turned away, he knew he may be being unreasonable but he was pissed at always catching Aidol and Kain braking the schools rules on drinking the blood of students.

"Fine, do what you like, they are your response ability after all" Zero ground out, before heading for the door.

"Zero, wait please" Kaname said in a hurry, not wanting Zero to leave. Zero growled before turning once more towards the pureblood. Kaname bit his lip, knowing he was only going to make Zero angrier, but he was concerned for the young hunter.

"The blood tablets aren't working for you, and I know you've been feeding off Yuki, but when was the last time you fed?" Kaname asked trying to not let Zero's livid glare affect him "I just want to help you Zero" Kaname added a little softer, knowing he was going to be rejected.

"Its non of your god damn business Kran" Zero hissed out threw he anger " and I don't need your help, it was your kind that did this to me to begin with" Zero's displeasure and anger clear in the way he snarled at the other, Kaname looked away from the other, knowing he could not change that fact, but still wanting to help the other, and get on better terms with him.

"I know Kiryu, but I still just want to help you, please" Kaname said desperation leaking into his tone. Zero was taken aback by the tone in the purebloods voice, he let out a sigh before reining in he anger slightly.

"I don't need your help with this" Zero managed to ground out, taking not of how quiet Kain and Aidol were, his eyes slid over to the two and saw, Kain holding Aidol who's head was down and shoulders shaking slightly while the others hand ran over his back, with a slight frown he brought his attention back the Kaname.

"then is there anything we can help you with?" Kaname asked gently, hope building up in his chest as he looked at the silver hairs teen, Zero's frown seemed to deepen in thought, before looking to the Vampire once more.

"there's nothing you can help me with" Zero said as he prepared to leave again, Kaname panicked as he tried to think of a way to stop Zero from leaving, he didn't want the young hunter to leave without at least a slight change in there relationship that didn't just have Zero hating them.

"Not even with your hunter magic?" Kaname tried, Zero stopped again and turned to look at him, lilac eyes searching the other in disbelieve.

"you'd want to help with my hunter magic, you do know that most of the charms and incantations are designed to seriously hurt and kill your kind" Zero said not believing what the other said.

"yes I know, but there are ones that don't, and i would like to help you with them, as long as there wasn't any deaths or serious damage, Please Zero, and Kain and Aidol would also help you" Kaname added as he looked at the other two, just now noting Aidol and the way Kain was comforting him, it seemed Zero's harsh comment about him needing a harsher punishment affected him more than he had thought. Zero thought about it, a charm did come to mind, Toga had just mentioned that they would be going over it next time, as well as the translation, but he did know it wouldn't cause any harm to the three, and it would give him a chance to see for himself what would happen.

"your serious?" Zero asked, keeping his anger down as he looked at Kaname.

"Of course, Zero, is there charms you would like to try?" Kaname asked hope once again building, Kain and Aidol were looking at the two, Aidol's eyes were red and a little puffy from the tears he'd been silently shedding.

"There's one, I only know the incantation and that it cases no harm nor dose it kill, Sense had yet to go over what it did and the translation" Zero said as he looked at Kaname, watching the others reaction to what he had said. Kaname just smiled happy that they were not snapping at one another.

"That's fine, if your wanting to see what it does we're happy to help" Kaname said standing and going over to Kain and Aidol. "would you like to do this here or outside?" Kaname asked, Zero looked around the room before deciding.

"Here should be fine" Zero said before turning to face them properly, before closing his eyes and clammed himself down and thought of the charm he would be using, feeling a shift in the air Zero opened his eyes that glowed as his hunter magic built within him. Kaname, Kain and Aidol watched in fascination as Zero seemed to draw there attention as his magic built.

"Ripristinare questi ragazzi in bimbetti" Zero intoned allowing his magic out with the incantation, the hunter sealing mark appeared under the three vampires feet before glowing and smoke rose up and surrounded them, Zero watched in shock as the three began to shrink and now stood before him were no longer three teens, but…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Ripristinare questi ragazzi in bimbetti" Zero intoned allowing his magic out with the incantation, the hunter sealing mark appeared under the three vampires feet before glowing and smoke rose up and surrounded them, Zero watched in shock as the three began to shrink and now stood before him were no longer three teens, but…..

…..

KIDS, kids that were no more than 3-4years of age, Zero had turned Kaname, Kain and Aidol into little kids, he stood there shocked as the three looked around in confusion until they had looked at one another and it began to sink in as to what had happened to them.

"Zero…." Kaname began before stopping at the sound of his voice.

"Kaname….I shouldn't have used that charm…. not without knowing what it does" Zero said, there was no anger or malice in his voice, he sounded genuinely sad for what he had done.

Kain and Kaname were shocked at the change but it also gave hope that Zero may become their friends, Aidol's sudden change didn't help him and he started crying again, only it wasn't silent, Zero stood shocked as he watched the blond brake down in to tears, Kain stood there unable to help as he no longer provided the comfort Aidol needed now they were the sane height, Zero's heart ached at the sound Aidol's crying, he had never liked it when young children cried, and even though he new Aidol was only a few months younger than himself he had been turned into a 3 year old body and it was heart-wrenching for Zero.

As the three stood unsure of what to do as Aidol cried, as Kaname and Kain moved to try and ease the younger of the three vampires down, Aidol ran past them and straight up to Zero hiding his face in the young hunters leg as he wrapped his small arms around said leg and cried holding tightly as he did so, Zero looked down at the crying blond, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, he then to the other two who suddenly looked uneasy at what had happened. Zero not able to take it any longer reached down and gently pulled Aidol's arms off his legs, making Aidol cry harder, breaking Zero's heart, Zero then knelt down and lifted Aidol up and onto his hip while running his hand over his back in small circles as Aidol's arms wrapped around his neck and he buried his head into Zero's shoulder as he cried, after a while Aidol's crying slowed as he relaxed into Zero's hold, easing Zero's heavy heart.

"Kaname, where's the phone? I'm going to have to call Cross and tell him what I've done" Zero asked as he kept his tone gentle as not to scare Aidol once more, who's head was now resting between Zero's shoulder and neck, the occasional hiccup or sniffle as he calmed down.

"There's only one and its in my office2 Kaname mumbled his voice shaky as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened, Kain moved closer to Zero taking the others trouser leg he just stood quietly and kept his head down, taking in the comfort Zero seemed to provide, Kaname kept is eyes on Zero as Kain did this, noting that he only seemed shocked but nothing else.

"Okay, then we should head there, the sooner we tell him the sooner we can find out what happens now and sort everything out, I have a feeling this will take a while and we need to at least make a start before the others return form classes" Zero said as he slowly moved Aidol in his arms without disturbing him too much so that when he walked Aidol's legs wouldn't hit Kain by accident. Then looked to Kaname for him to lead him to the office.

Kaname slowly climbed the stairs while keeping a hold of the banister so he didn't lose balance as he went up, Zero doing the same so that Kain didn't lose his hold on his pants leg and the banister, once the three were in the office Zero led Kain to the couch and placed Aidol down on it gently as possible, Kaname watched Kain climbed onto the couch as well, Zero then moved to the desk and picked up the phone and began dialling then waited. Kaname turned form Zero two the too on the couch, Aidol seemed to have dosed off while he was held by Zero if the way he rubbed his eyes while looking around was anything to go by, Kain was just sitting quietly as he watched his cousin.

"Cross, your needed at the night dorm, I used a charm without really knowing the affects only the incantation and used it on Kain, Aidol and Kuran…Yes, yes I know….. I should have known better…. I known…..the incantation was 'Ripristinare questi ragazzi in bimbetti'….yes I'm now aware of what it dose now….yes…..Toga did…..we'll wait for you in Kuran's office" Zero spoke, looking more and more annoyed as he spoke to the headmaster, once the conversation was over Zero put the phone down with a sigh before sitting and closing his eyes.

"Kaname, Cross will be here in about 10 minutes, after he's chewed out Toga for teaching me that incantation and not what it does, he'll also be bringing my car round with buster seats in them so that we can all go shopping for clothes for the three of you, since the spell used will last a week at the least… maybe longer depending on how strong the spell is…. as it varies between each hunter who uses it" Zero said as he looked at Kaname who had sat himself beside Kain.

"we.. who else will be coming shopping with us" Kain asked, Zero seemed unhappy about something.

" well...Cross has decided that ether Yuki or I shall be staying with the three of you until your back to being yourselves, as you may have noticed there are things you cant do quite do without help, that is one of the side affects of the charm used, once that has been decided, both Yuki and I shall be taking the three of you shopping" Zero explained.

"dose that mean you might not be staying with us… and what of the rest of the night class?" Kaname asked, not at all liking the idea of Zero being replaced by Yuki.

"yes, that might be the case, it is essentially Cross' decision weather it will be Yuki or myself that shall be staying…if it is myself, the night class girls shall be moving in with Cross and Yuki, If Yuki is the one staying than the boys shall be moving to Cross'" Zero said he leaned back into the chair and sighed as he looked up at the sealing. The three stared, not sure how to take the information as they all sat in silence waiting for the headmaster. There was a knock on the door and all eyes were on the door as Cross and Yuki came into the office.

A/N so I've changed the way the story plays out, but its still playing out the way ThornnXDennet had planed for the story and I'm hoping that all you like how its turning out. I also would like for you to know some chapters will vary in length and when they shall by uploaded, also sorry that this chapter is so short. Though I will try to ensure that that the updates will be done within a two week period. Thanks xx


End file.
